


If You Can't Beat Them, Join Them

by PersonaShipper123



Series: Pride Month 2019 [20]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: "Today I don't feel like doing anythingI just wanna lay in my bedDon't feel like picking up my phoneSo leave a message at the tone'Cause todayI swearI'm not doing anythingNothing at all,"—Bruno Mars | Lazy Song





	If You Can't Beat Them, Join Them

**Author's Note:**

> I am so fucking tired it ain't even funny
> 
> Had to choose a song real quick
> 
> Happy pride 🏳️🌈

"Akira, wake up, love!"

"Nooo..."

Yusuke sighed at his fifth failed attempt to wake up his boyfriend. Yusuke shrugged, standing up from his crouched position and taking off his shoes before climbing over Akira to lay beside him.

"What are you doing...?" Akira mumbled, Yusuke laying behind him. 

"I'll lay with you," Yusuke said, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend. Akira laced his fingers with Yusuke's and kissed his boyfriend's fingertips. 

Yusuke smiled, planting a warm kiss on Akira's head before the two of them relaxed, just enough to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so dead
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I love each and every one of you! Be yourself and be proud! Have a wonderful pride month! 😄🏳️🌈


End file.
